Can I have this Dance?
by mistressoflothlorien
Summary: Justin teaches Alex how to dance.  one-shot *Jalex*


Author's Note: This is a one-shot I had to write after listening to "Can I have this Dance" from HSM 3 for the thousandth time. This started off as fluff but turned angsty in the end.

Hope you enjoy!

I don't own WoWP.

* * *

><p>"Justin! I have a problem!" Alex threw open Justin's bedroom door and barged into his room. Justin didn't look up from the book he was reading, he was used to Alex making herself at home in his room. He was vaguely aware Alex was still talking nonstop as she flopped onto his bed. Sighing, he set his book down.<p>

"What's going on Alex?" He asked looking at her. He tried to ignore the pang his heart gave him every time he looked into her big brown eyes. Whenever she looks at him with those brown eyes, it was usually half exasperated and half pleading. Justin would probably jump off a bridge if she asked with that look. It wasn't right, Justin was more than well aware of how wrong it really was to have these feelings about his own sister, but he couldn't help it. She had him wrapped around her finger. And she knew it.

"Justin! Pay attention!" Alex snapped.

"Sorry, what?" Justin realized he had been daydreaming about how her lips would feel against his.

"UGH! Seriously Justin, I'm here, ASKING for your help and you're daydreaming about Captain Jimbob and his space pigs!"

"Space Cows." Justin corrected automatically.

Alex glared at him. "Seriously? I don't care. I need your help!"

Justin was surprised. Alex never asked for help unless she was in too deep to wiggle out of something. "What's going on" He asked, worried.

"I think Mason is going to ask me to prom…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

"And you don't want to go?" Justin supplied.

"Of course I don't want to go! I hate proms! Except Zombie prom. That was awesome! But he doesn't want to do that. He keeps talking about prom like it's some magical event instead of lame losers dancing and drinking bad punch." Alex ranted.

Suddenly it hit Justin. "OH! You can't dance!" he told her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes I can dance. I dance with Harper all the time. It's just the damn girly slow dancing I can't do."

"So what do you need help with?" Justin asked, confused.

"Well, I know you like that girly stuff. And you danced with Juliet at your prom."

"You want me to teach you." Justin supplied again.

"Ugh whatever never mind, if you're going to make a big deal out of it!" Alex jumped off the bed and started to rush out the door. Justin stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Relax Alex. I'll teach you." He told her quietly. He didn't mention that his heart was racing at the thought of holding her so close. He released her hand and shut his door. Alex watched as he waved his wand and all his furniture disappeared. He waved it again and suddenly they were wearing prom clothes. Alex was in a beautiful blue gown and Justin looked dashing in a tux.

"What the hell Justin?" she asked, irritated. He did all this magic with just a wave of his wand. She had no idea how he did it.

"If I'm going to teach you, we're going to do it my way. Now if you please." He smiled at her and held out his hand. Alex looked at it as if it were a snake about to bite her. "Alex, please. Take my hand." Alex rolled her eyes and put her hand in his.

"Good." He told her, "Now take a breath." More eye rolling. "I'm going to hold you tight and I want you to keep your eyes locked on mine." Justin pulled her into his body and they locked eyes. They didn't move from this position, Justin was frozen by how amazing Alex looked in her dress. Alex was equally frozen, shocked that she wasn't disgusted by Justin holding her this way. It almost felt good.

"Now take a step. Good. Just let the music be your guide." Justin tried to focus on his task. Alex was unusually quiet, and it worried him. "Are you ok? Is this too much?" he asked as he lead her around the room in waltz.

"No, I'm just amazed I can do it in these damn heels you put me in." Alex snarked, trying to distract him from her silence. Justin looked down at her shoes, cursing himself silently. He'd put her in his fantasy outfit for her, a beautiful evening gown and 4 inch screw me heels.

"Sorry. It was the only thing I could think of." He said honestly. Alex rolled her eyes again but kept her mouth shut when she met Justin's eyes again. Justin started humming with the music as they twirled around his room. Alex laughed as he spun her out and pulled her in with a gentle dip. "See? With every step you keep getting better!" Justin teased her.

"Did Juliet teach you to dance like this?" Alex asked, curiously. Justin didn't respond right away, he was too busy spinning her again.

"Yeah. Mostly. I also took a few classes." He admitted sheepishly.

They spun around the room a few more times and as the music came to a close, Justin dipped her one last time. Instead of letting her up right away, he looked at her in his arms. Without thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed her. Alex frozen when she realized what he was going to do, but once his lips touched hers, her mind went blank. Her arms went around Justin's neck and her fingers weaved themselves into his hair. Justin felt Alex responding and thought he'd pass out. He kissed her harder, putting all his feelings into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they looked at each other. Alex was so confused. She shouldn't be kissing her brother like this, she shouldn't have enjoyed it, and she shouldn't be craving more.

"Um. Thanks for teaching me." Alex said, finding her voice. "I gotta go…" She ran out of his room and locked herself in her own bedroom. Justin felt his body stiffen with dread.

What had he done to Alex? He thought angrily. She'd never talk to him again. He waved his wand and all his stuff appeared again. He sank to the floor beside his bed and cried. Justin was sure he lost Alex forever.

After a few minutes Justin heard a soft knock on his door. "Go away." He said thickly through his tears. Alex opened the door quietly, still in the evening gown and shoes.

"Justin. We need to talk." Alex slid to the floor next to Justin. Justin sighed and nodded. "What was that kiss about?" Alex asked.

Justin took a deep breath to calm himself and told her. "That kiss was a mistake Alex. I got lost in my daydreaming, that's all. I was remembering dancing with Juliet and I forgot where I was for a second."

Alex recoiled like she had been slapped. "So you weren't thinking about me?" she asked softly.

Justin shook his head. "No, why would I? You're my sister…" He laughed half-heartedly, trying to break the mood. Alex stayed silent as two tears slid down her cheek. "Alex! Why are you crying?" Justin asked quickly.

"Because! I thought you were kissing me! I thought you were feeling the same way I think I do!" Alex cried.

"How do you feel Alex?" Justin asked nervously.

"I don't know! I thought I just saw you as my nerdy older brother who was always watching out for me even though we fight every day, but after the dancing and the…" Alex paused.

"and the kiss…" Justin finished.

"Yes the kiss. I thought maybe what I feel for you isn't sisterly. Maybe I'm in love with you." Alex looked down at her hands, watching the tears fall on them softly. Justin's heart broke hearing those words. He knew what he had to do now, he had to protect Alex. She couldn't feel this way for him. They couldn't be together, and Justin couldn't watch her suffer like he did.

"Alex, look at me." Their eyes met. "I love you. I really do. But that kiss was an accident. I don't love you as anything more than a sister. You don't love me like that either. You have Mason. Besides, It's wrong. It was just the dancing that confused us." After every lie, Justin's heart broke a little more. Alex looked at Justin's face and saw through the lies. She saw how much pain each word caused him. She wanted to take him in her arms and make the pain stop, but she knew he was right. They couldn't be feeling this way for each other.

"Fine Justin. You're right of course. I'm going to go change now." Alex said, wiping her tears away. She got up carefully.

"I could change you back if you want." Justin offered.

"Naw, I like this dress. And I'm totally keeping these heels." Alex leaned over and kissed the top of Justin's head. "I love you." She said softly and walked out. Justin watched her walk out and he knew she didn't believe his words anymore than he did. She was just doing what was right, for once in her life. Sighing, Justin picked up his discarded book and tried to forget what just happened.


End file.
